Je suis toi, Tu es moi
by MoonyFull
Summary: Xemnas commence à saturé des disputes permanentes de Marluxia et Vexen, grâce à Zexion, ils vont trouver une joyeuse idée pour leurs permettent de se comprendre. Plusieurs couples différents...dont un peu commun. aussi du Zemyx, Rokushion *-* mon premier. je me suis inspirée de freacky friday xD


**Hey ! Je me disais que je devais écrire encore un truc, même si j'ai pas des masses de lecteurs tant pis... j'écris pour le fun et j'espère que ça vous plaira :D**

**Pairing : Marluxia/Vexen ; Zexion/Demyx, un rokushion et un Xemsai aussi :) **

**Rating : M y'aura surement un lemon sinon ça sera en prévention de mon langage. je m'excuse aussi des éventuelles fautes présentes.**

**Square Enix est le proprio des personnages donc pas touche... **

**...**

Xemnas glandait royalement depuis plus d'une heure assis sur son fauteuil à mater Saix assis au sol au milieux d'un bon millier de papiers...

- je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepter de ranger tout les rapports de mission des membres depuis le début...grogna Saix de mauvais poil lançant des feuilles un peu partout.

- Surement parce que je suis ton supérieur adoré...soupira Xemnas.

- Si vous vous ennuyez...venez me filer un coup de main.

Saix avait regarder Xemnas d'un air méchant. Mais l'argenté ne daigna pas de bouger son petit doigt regardant son second, les cheveux emmêlés et le manteau tombant de ses épaules. Il avait un petit air sauvage qui lui rappelait les lions...

- bon j'en ai ras le cul de vous et de vos papiers...demandez à Demyx de le faire, il est bon à rien ça le changera.

Le devin lunaire piétina les rapports roulant des fesses avant de sortir de la pièce remettant son manteau sous le regard ahuri de Xemnas.

- hmm...je devrais songer à lui donner un manteau plus large...

Le supérieur bava littéralement sur le souvenir de l'épaule pâle et forte de Saix. Il se leva espérant ranger un peu mais il fut démoralisé et au final il décida d'appeler Axel.

- yep ?

- Crame moi ça...ça encombre mon bureau...bailla Xemnas.

- Dites vous faites pas encore votre feignant chef ?

- Hm?

- vous avez encore laisser Saix bosser seul hein...alalala...

Le pyromane claqua des doigts cramant tout les documents au sol.

- qui va les lire de toute manière ... demanda Xemnas.

Axel sortit avant d'attraper Xion et Roxas par le cou et de ricaner bêtement. En réalité, Xemnas se sentait seul...il trouvait ça étrange alors il n'avait pas oser en parler. Mais quelque chose allait se dérouler, une chose qui allait changer le quotidien de l'organisation...quelque chose qui ne serai pas arriver si deux des membres avait appris à ce connaitre et ce comprendre un peu...Xemnas soupira lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de verre brisé sachant d'ou ça venait...il se leva paresseusement et se dirigea vers le couloir. Avant même de faire un geste, il sentit un soudain frisson et se rendit compte que la poignée de porte était gelée...il entendait des cris et des injures et se recula avant de voir une silhouette noire voler devant lui...

- ET QUE JE TE REPRENNE PAS A PIQUER DANS MON LABO !

- Pfff...je piquais pas, j'empruntais à long terme vieux maboule...

- un peu de respect pour ton aîné !

- Aîné ? hooolaalalala ! Nan j'ai pas de respect pour un vieux dinosaure abruti par la science...

- au moins j'ai de la culture et pas un petit pois dans le cerveau ! Grogna le blond.

- Ouai ! Va y on le sais que t'as de la science à étendre papy...tch aller je te laisse jouer avec tes fioles moi j'ai d'autres plantes à fouetter...

L'assassin gracieux, Marluxia, tourna les talons l'air furieux tordant des fesses en partant la tête relevée.

- Vexen tu devrais te détendre un peu...sourit Xemnas

Mais sa réponse fut une porte claquée en pleine face...

- sympas ... je la retiens celle là !

L'argenté retourna alors dans son bureau un peux vexé de la façon dont le savant l'avait envoyer joliment bouler. Puis une idée germa dans sa tête. Il regarda les cendres au sol et couina.

- mais quel coooon ! Aaaah je vais faire comment du coup pour...SAAAIIIXX !

Le devin se ramena assez vite devant Xemnas avec son air blasé habituel s'attendant au pire...

- que puis-je pour vous votre supériorité paresseuse ? Grogna Saix.

- ... j'ai compris la leçon tu sais...mais tu peux me rafraîchir la mémoire...les groupes pour les raids de missions ... cite moi les duos que tu envoie.

- Hmm...En général, Demyx et Zexion, Xaldin et Luxord, Larxene et Marluxia, Vexen et Lexaeus. Ah et Axel avec Roxas et Xion...pourquoi ?

- Okay tu changes...Marluxia et Vexen et Xigbar et Lexaeus.

- Vous voulez mourir non ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous savez pertinemment que Marluxia et Vex..

- c'est mon intention Saix...qu'ils se...fassent un lien entre eux...pour qu'on ai la paix...enfin.

- Ouai mais techniquement au niveau du combat...Lexaeus et Xigbar c'est un peu...

- Met Larxene avec eux...elle arrêtera de parler ça lui fera du bien autant qu'à nos oreilles...

- Xemnas...

- oui ?

- Heuuu...Non rien...juste...rien.

Le devin sortit de la salle en regardant derrière lui et alla préparer les prochaines missions... L'argenté était encore dans ses pensées se demandant ce que Saix voulait lui dire...

Vexen se leva de sa chaise, remontant ses lunettes et regarda dans son microscope jurant encore.

- MARLUXIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Il sortit de son laboratoire un peu en pétard ( sans déconner...) et frappa à la porte de l'assassin se frottant le poignet qu'il venait de s'abîmer en tapant d'ailleurs.

- ouiii ? Un problème ? Demanda Marluxia en souriant

- tu es encore venu fouiner...

- non...

- moi jte dit que si ...

- ah bon...écoute...si tu as que ça à faire de me faire chier quand je fais rien, on peux se battre dans ce couloir, je te latterai le derche pour que tu comprennes que je suis pas ton ami..

- alors tu m'explique ce qu'une pétale de tes putains de roses faisaient dans une de mes fioles?

- aucune idée maintenant si tu veux bien me foutre la paix ça serai GÉNIAL...

Il claqua la porte au nez de Vexen qui n'apprécia pas ce geste et congela du coup la porte. L'assassin sortit en courant de sa chambre coursant le savant dans tout le château, sa scythe à la main. Devant la porte de Marluxia, Demyx sortit de sa cachette et Xigbar le regardait en riant.

- ils sont vraiment cons ceux là...ria Xigbar

- ça t'amuse d'entraîner Demyx dans tes coups foireux ? Grinça une voix derrière.

- Zexy ... je l'entraîne pas il est venu tout seul ! Se défendit le borgne.

- Ouai c'est ça... Demyx...me dit pas que c'est toi qui piège Vexen...

- Non c'est lui qui prend les roses de marlu pour les dépecer dans le labo...

- Balance...

- donc si mon pè...heu Vexen s'énerve...c'est de ta faute ?

Xigbar ria fortement dans le couloir... Saix appela tout le monde et attendit un peu avant de voir tout le monde le retrouver.

- ou est Xigbar ? Demanda Saix en rogne

- perdu dans l'espace qui sais...marmonna Zexion en fermant le Lexicon.

_Ailleurs pendant ce temps..._

- Je me suis grave fait avoir...marmonna Xigbar flottant dans l'espace, assis en tailleur...

Saix se racla la gorge avant de parler d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

- Xemnas a fait un...petit changement dans vos...groupes...

- OH NOOON ! Je veux rester avec Zexy ! Couina Demyx

- tu vas encore glander et me laisser bosser espèce d'enfoiré. Cracha Zexion

- mais...mais je t'aime tu sais ! Lui lança un Demyx les yeux tout pétillants

- c'est ça fou toi de ma gueule...t'as de la chance que tu es une bonne distraction pendant le temps libre...enfin je veux dire avec ta musique..

- ouiiii !

- Il n'y aura de changement uniquement pour certains...Larxene va bosser avec Lexaeus et Xig...bar...quand il sera de retour. Marmonna Saix.

- Du coup on va attendre que ce gros plouc revienne...super ! Se plaignit la blonde

- ah...et Xemnas exige que Marluxia bosse avec Vexen point. Salut et à demain!

Saix se volatilisa et un blanc survint dans la salle...Demyx partit avec Zexion regardant les deux rester étrangement calme...suivit de Larxene saisissant Lexaeus par le poignet.

- vaux mieux partir... lui dit la blonde.

Xaldin regarda Vexen qui avait l'air déconnecter de la réalité... avant de remarquer son sourcil trembler.

- oula...Lux on se casse !

Il attrapa Luxord par la taille et le fit sortir par un de ses portail. Axel pris la main de ses deux protéger avant de les emmener ailleurs.

- hey...pas de bagarre hein ? Dit alors Axel

Vexen tourna la tête lentement vers lui son regard devenant sombre avant d'avoir un étrange sourire sadique planté sur la tronche...Axel arriva au sommet de la gare comme à leur habitude.

- il avait une drôle de tête tu trouve pas Axel ? Demanda la petite Xion

- Hmm...je pense juste qu'il va surement essayer de revenir sans Marluxia...sourit Axel

- il va s'en débarrasser tu crois ?

- Non Roxy, plutôt se battre et finir par ce perdre, rentrer bredouille et se faire punir par Xemnas. Ria Axel

- ça doit faire mal de ce faire punir par Xemnas ... couina Xion

- ça je sais pas, faut demander à Saix...sourit mystérieusement le pyro.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Roxas

- heuu...tu es trop jeune cherche pas.

- Tu crois que Saix se fait frapper par Xemnas ?

- Xion ! Gueula Axel

- quoi ? Je l'entend hurler des fois...

- ouai...je pense que Saix est Sado..il aime ce faire frapper.

Roxas et Xion se regardèrent choqués et tournèrent la tête vers Axel.

- quoi ? Non je sais pas ce qu'il ce passe avec ses deux là...on est des similis non ?

- Ça veux rien dire...je suis sur que les sentiments viennent d'ailleurs...pas que du cœur..

Les trois amis se mangèrent un stock de glaces sans ce soucier de l'état que pourraient avoir leurs dents avec tout ce sucre...

Xemnas tournait en rond dans son bureau et Saix entra un peu paniqué.

- oui ?

- Je viens de voir Vexen passer dans mon bureau...ce con à perdu Marluxia dans la jungle profonde...

- il l'a fait exprès je suppose ?

- Ouai...il m'a dit " ça me fera des vacances" ça me soûle...j'ai appeler Zexion, j'ai une autre idée...

- oula...promettez moi un truc Supérieur...

- oui ?

- Si ce plan échoue...laissez tomber... vos plans son nuls j'opte pour les battre à mort.

Xemnas haussa un sourcil en souriant faisant rougir Saix.

- ...aucun commentaire

- je me disais que...

- non ! Acheva Saix.

Le supérieur soupira et Zexion arriva. Xemnas lui expliqua le but de son projet et Zexion accepta uniquement grâce au statut de supérieur de l'argenté.

- je pense pas que Vexen acceptera de boire n'importe quoi...marmonna Zexion

- Alors il faudra faire ça discret.

- Le thé...Dit alors Zexion

- Le thé ? Oui et ? Demanda Saix

- La boisson qu'ils ont en commun...le seul moment de la journée ou on les vois seuls dans une pièce sans ce battre...l'heure du thé. Dit alors Zexion. Je leur mettrai ça dans l'eau. Personne d'autre en bois à part eux.

- Petit génie ! Ria Xemnas

- è_é ouai ouai...c'est de vous l'idée...je vais bosser sur ça faudra juste...éloigner Vexen du labo quelques heures...

- je sais comment. VEXEEEN RAMÈNE TON CUL ICI !

Zexion se sauva et le savant qui avait entendu ( bizarre d'entendre aussi bien non ?) se pointa.

- quoi ?

- Marluxia est pas revenu vas le chercher...

- non.

- Tu veux peux être te prendre un coup dans la tronche et finir ta semaine au cachots ?

- ... bon j'y vais espèce de manipulateur...

- c'est ça !

Vexen se sauva pour retrouver l'autre "tache" perdue dans son élément. Il chercha des heures...il détestait la nature, et encore plus les plantes...là...il était servi...il enjamba quelques racines emmêlées se cassant la gueule avant d'entendre un rire. Un singe se payait sa gueule et le savant le congela.

- aahahaa...pff.

Il se releva et le primate qui se les gelait rentra chez lui. Le blond toujours aussi blasé par son " compagnon d'infortune" fouilla dans la jungle à la recherche d'un truc rose et duveteux...mais tomba à la place sur une espèce de bestiole qu'il qualifia provenir d'un tigre et d'un...Marluxia. Il se releva en courant hurlant comme un démon avant d'entendre un rire prononcé en bas, alors qu'il avait grimper dans un arbre.

- aahahahaaa! ! t'aurai vu ta gueule !

Le Onzième membre se foutait royalement de sa poire le pointant du doigt sournoisement.

- toi...

- oui ?

- J'espère que tu cours très vite...

- ça peux le faire ...

Il détala comme un lapin et Vexen sauta de l'arbre pour le chasser, sortant son bouclier gelant tout sur son passage. Il transforma la jungle en pays des glaces ...

- quel gâchit... tu vas te faire tuer ... sourit alors rose bonbon

- c'est de ta faute ! Tu m'a foutu la frousse et maintenant tu me...tu me les brises !

Il attrapa le simili par la capuche qui s'étrangla l'insultant de brute et le ramena à la citadelle dans le bureau de Xemnas qui avait l'air très occupé..

- oooowiii Saiiix... aaahh !

- vous aimez supérieur ?

- Ouai !

Saix était à genoux devant Xemnas et l'argenté de dos à Vexen et Marluxia.

- on...on vous dérange surement on repassera, hein Vexen ?

- Heu..ouai...t'as raison on ..

- restez là...je sais ce que vous avez fait là bas...merci Saix pour ce massage de voûte plantaire c'était très relaxant.

- De rien supérieur. Il faut que je décrispe vos muscles avec la soufflante qu'il vont prendre.

Saix s'en alla roulant encore du cul attirant le regard de Xemnas qui se mit à sourire bêtement. Le devin claqua la porte et Xemnas regarda les deux coupables.

- vous le matez bien supérieur ! Sourit alors Marluxia

- n'essaye pas de t'échapper de ta punition Marluxia...vous allez subir ma colère...geler un monde entier...mais ou ça va aller vos conneries ?

- Je sais pas mais nous battre à mort vous emmènera pas dans le lit de Saix.. ria le onzième

- Marluxia ta gueule sérieux... grinça le blond.

- Quoi ? Comment t'ose me parler comme ça vieux sac d'os !

- Hein ?! le vieux sac d'os est venu vous chercher votre sainte princesse des fleurs et des arc en ciel multicolores..

- TU COMMENCES A ME FAIRE CHIER A M INSULTER !

- Pas ma faute SI T AS LES CHEVEUX ROSES ET QUE TU AS UNE TÊTE DE TAPETTE !

Vexen à été trop loin, Marluxia venait de lui mettre une claque sonore et se sauva du bureau en colère.

- le fait que je sois gay...ça n'a rien à voir avec ma couleur pauvre tâche, en revanche mademoiselle la frigide, je vous conseille d'aller voir Xigbar, il dépucelle tout ce qui bouge, ça vous permettrait de vous ôter votre bâton planter royalement au fond de votre anus serré...

Il claqua la porte laissant le blond rouge de rage et surement de gêne et Xemnas étonné...

- bon...tu vas rester dans ton labo pour le moment...

- ouai...

- tu as été un peu dur là, tu crois pas ?

-... non juste réaliste. Je vais prendre mon thé.

Le blond sortit du bureau sous le sourire perfide de Xemnas.

La réunion des membres derrière la porte de la cuisine était à peine discrète mais assez pour les cacher de Marluxia et Vexen qui se retrouvèrent comme d'habitude devant leur thé dans la cuisine seuls. Comme toujours aucun des deux ne parlaient mais leurs yeux s'observaient et pas toujours de façon agréable. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, cela ferai des temps que les deux seraient morts. Derrière la porte les membres impatient de l'organisation cherchaient à voir si ça marchait mais rien de venait.

- Zexion ta potion à pas marcher ! Grogna Xaldin assis sur Luxord.

- Tu m'étouffe Xald...

- oh..pardon...

- Je te dit qu'elle marche ça prendra surement toute la nuit...ça viens pas comme ça bande d'idiot, le temps que le corps absorbe tout.

- Ouai dit plutôt que tu l'a loupée ! Se moqua Xigbar sur le dos de Lexaeus.

- Zexion sais ce qu'il fait arrêtez de l'embêter.. couina Demyx en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du petit scientifique.

- Je pense que Zexion a raison ça fera pas effet maintenant. Marmonna Xemnas qui tenait son second dos contre sa poitrine.

- Je pense qu'on devrait les ...

Saix n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Marluxia venait de sauter sur la table faisant chûter Vexen au sol le ruant de coups de poings. Le blond se releva se protégeant de son bouclier alors que Marluxia revint à la charge son arme bloquée par celle de Vexen. Le blond regardait la tête rose avec hargne et lui cracha au visage avant de reprendre leurs combat dans la cuisine. Mais le plus étrange fut la partie ou Vexen courra vers lui, l'attrapant par les cuisses le balançant sur l'évier pour tenter de le noyer, les deux jambes de marlu de chaque côté de ses hanches...il lui tenait la tête sous l'eau et Marluxia repoussa le robinet de sous son nez pour ce redresser attrapant Vexen par le cou et finir leur course sur le carrelage, l'assassin assis à cheval sur lui.

- espèce...de...malade...tu as faillit me tuer !

- C'était l'intention, j'ai échouer pardonne moi...

Marluxia renvoya son poing vers le visage du blond mais celui ci le réceptionna...

- Ugh...le blond toussa et reposa sa tête au sol transpirant.

- y'avais...quoi dans ce thé je me sent bizarre depuis que j'en ai bu ! Marmonna Marluxia.

Il s'écroula sur le scientifique et Xemnas ouvrit légèrement la porte avant de s'approcher et sortir une de ses armes pour poquer leurs tête. Les deux n'eu aucune réaction, dormant paisiblement.

- ils sont presque mignons comme ça je trouve ! Se moqua Axel

- ouai ...on va les emmener dans leurs chambre...les vrais je veux dire. Sourit Saix.

- Je ramène Marluxia. Dit alors Lexaeus soulevant l'assassin par le manteau le posant sur son épaule.

- Je m'occupe de Vexen alors.

Xigbar souleva le blond et le ramena dans sa chambre.

Xemnas entra dans son bureau en soupirant d'aise.

- quelque chose vous rend heureux supérieur ? Demanda Saix les yeux ronds et étrangement tendres.

- hm..juste que le silence qui règne ici est juste parfait...mais te voir me rend encore plus heureux même si la notion du bonheur est étrange de la bouche de quelqu'un qui ne...

- shhh...on s'en fiche de ça..si vous êtes heureux alors je le serai moi aussi ! Sourit le devin.

Son sourire était rare et donc Xemnas n'en ratait pas une minute considérant cela comme un précieux cadeau de sa part.

...

**Fin du premier chapitre ;) Le second tracera un peu le Zemyx que j'ai pas trop traiter ici. j'espère que ça aura plus un peu :) **


End file.
